


Devils of Remnant Teaser

by Arun_DarkSaiyan



Category: Devil May Cry, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Demons, Post-Volume 3 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arun_DarkSaiyan/pseuds/Arun_DarkSaiyan
Summary: A teaser for a potential fic that I came up with during Christmas. This isn’t a crossover per se, but the story is inspired by the DMC universe.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Blood Red

**Author's Note:**

> A teaser for a potential fic that I came up with during Christmas. This isn’t a crossover per se, but the story is inspired by the DMC universe.

Ruby stared at the pack of beowolves in front of her. They gnarled with their sharp fangs. Ruby, however, was unfazed. In fact, she was even smiling at them. From her waist, she pulled out two pistols, one coloured red, the other black.

“Alright, boys”, she said confidently. “It seems like we have work to do.” Three of the beowolves lunged towards her, but she sped right through an opening. With three shots from her pistols, they fell to the ground with a hard thud. The pack snarled and howled, agitated and hungry for blood.

“Hmmm, let’s see. There’s seventeen beowolves left and I have seventeen bullets.” Despite the pack’s ever growing ferocity, Ruby didn’t back down. “Oh this is gonna be so much fun!” She giggled. With a burst of speed, she ran towards the charging pack, guns blazing. Three more shots were fired, taking out the ones in front.

“13.”

Two more came from the side, but Ruby blasted them in the head.

“12 and 11.”

From the back, one raised its claw, only to meet its end with a headshot.

“10.”

Leaping back, Ruby shot furiously, felling more wolves.

“5.”

Having surrounded her, the remaining beowolves charged for the kill. Ruby, however, was two quick and leaped into the air, unleashing a circle of gunfire. It was over and the pack was dead. Dusting herself off, Ruby placed her guns back in her holsters and was about to walk away… only to have her path blocked by an much larger beowolf. Ruby sighed with annoyance.

“I should’ve known it wouldn’t be that easy. It never is.” she sighed. “Great, I’m never gonna get to enjoy my strawberry cookies.” Raising her hand, she summoned forth a blood red sword, with a black handle and ruby gemstone embedded in the pommel. The Alpha growled viciously as Ruby raised her sword.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an abandoned stone tower, Weiss gazed at the forest below her. She could hear the clashing of a sword against claws. Beside her sat her younger brother, Whitley, flipping a coin.

“Are you sure that was wise, dear sister?” He asked. “You know she’s strong enough to handle a few measly beowolves.”

“They’re meant to serve as a distraction.” Weiss replied. “Nothing more. Besides, we have everything prepared.” She turned to Whitley and handed him a long, black suitcase. He raised his eyebrow in confusion.

“What’s this?”

“A gift. Open it.”

Whitley did so and found a white rapier. His sister’s rapier, Myrtenaster.

“W-Why?” He stuttered. “T-This is one of the great demon weapons. I-I can’t accept this. It belongs to you.”

“It did.” Said Weiss. “And it served me well. But times have changed and upgrades have to be made.” From her left hand, a long, silver katana appeared. Whitley gulped in fright at its presence. “Say hello to the Yamato.”


	2. Icy White

Whitley stared at Yamato in both admiration and fear. He couldn’t believe that Weiss had acquired such a legendary sword.

“Weiss, how did you get that?” he asked, shaking a little.

“It wasn’t easy, trust me.” Weiss answered, smiling at the katana. “But, now the sword has a new master and I think it’s time I put it to good use.” Unsheathing Yamato, she made a slashing motion that summoned a portal. “The Bloody Palace awaits. I’ll be back, little brother.” She disappeared into the portal, leaving behind a startled Whitley. He clutched onto Myrtenaster tight, feeling a chill crawl through his bones.

Inside the palace, Weiss stood at the center. Wisps of smoke surrounded her and four, ghostly knights appeared. They raised their swords as they were about to strike. However, Weiss was quick to unsheath her sword and in a single stroke, she killed the knights. Suddenly, a giant tornado of white smoke engulfed the room, where another knight, much larger than the others, emerged from it. Weiss grinned at the sight. The knight struck its sword towards her, only to receive a parry from Yamato’s blade. Weiss swiftly dashed towards it, slicing its legs clean off. The knight roared in pain. It tried to swing at her again, but its arm was cut off with another strike from Yamato. Leaping into the air, Weiss finished off the knight with one last cut to its face, cleaving it in half. Defeated, the knight crumbled to dust. Weiss inhaled deeply, euphoric from the power.

“Perfect.” She whispered. “Just perfect.” Satisfied with the results, she struck at the air again to open a portal and exited the bloody palace.

* * *

In the forest, Ruby stood triumphant as the Alpha was slain.

“I should’ve remembered to carry extra magazines.” She said to herself. “But I guess a little exercise with Crescent Rose is okay once in a while.” With her mission completed, she trudged along the path straight to the tower.

“Seems like you got something planned for me,” she called out. “Right Weiss?”


End file.
